User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix
Futuristic shiz ℳainspace. Would that, like, contain info about the services, how to create a guild and suchthings? And the guilds themselves :P Ohya, I can't be arsed to upload my sig here for now ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 18:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the Mainspace will be the actual guild pages themselves. As for information about how to create a guild page that would go somewhere in teh help mainspace. Feel free to work on that if you would like. Oh, and if you want sysop rights, just say so and I will give them to you. However, I will prob. setup reconformations for all of the sysops when the wiki goes public and we get a bigger userbase; as we want to make sure the community is happy with who the sysops are going to be :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh and information about how to create a guild will most likely be in our FAQ and help forum. I will go start a new thread there so it will be set up --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yay fer teh smiley templaets? That aside: (blocked User:Eloc jcg with an expiry time of infinite (autoblock disabled)) :::Wuh? Did I miss something? Also, I see everythings coming along a bit.. Let's check out what you've built :) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:13, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, to what 'Wiki will we generally link? GWWiki or GWiki? Cause, if you use guildwiki:pagename you get interwiki links. Which are prettier and easier to use probably. I wanted to link Guild Registrar on Forum:Help/How Do I Create A Guild? to GWiki but noticed the PvP Access Kit link to GWW. So, I aksed. Also, GWiki is missing that article... Let's see if anyone is in the mood to write something up ^^' article was made. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:27, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I blocked Eloc jcg because I gave sysop rights to the wrong username :P his username is actually Eloc Jcg. If I can get into contact with some wikia people then I can desysop the wrong Eloc and add a bot flag to PhoenixBot. As for the links, when you are making a page and information needs to be linked outside of this wiki it is completely up to you on which wiki that you want to link it to. Just remember this wiki it neutral, we do not fully support GuildWiki or Guild Wars Wiki we support them equally. --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:22, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I support Guild Wars Wiki! XD — ク Eloc ' 15:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::It is rather confusing to be sent to GWWiki with one link ,and to GWiki with the other. So, equal "support" doesn't go for me. I don't mind linking to GWW, but it looks uglier with the external links things everywhere. Well, your call is the final call anyways. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:29, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Shortcuts I am guessing that the shortcuts for this wiki will be GWG? — 'ク Eloc ' 15:44, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Correct --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 15:44, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::kk, just making sure. — 'ク Eloc ' 15:50, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Ban and Delete Banning: Template, or the Noticeboard? Delete: 100 different delete templates, or just one which can include a reason? Also, only delete after X time, or delete whenever the sysop feels fit? That is all. Thanks in advance :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:36, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Atm banning is by the sysops discretion, and if you see vandals or someone doing something wrong ban them as you please. The noticeboard will be the main way in which we will be notified abotu who needs banning, I personally dislike the banning template. There will be one delete template in which you can insert different information, see Template:Delete. --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:05, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::And there was much rejoicing. *faint cheering* Btw: "and if you see vandals or someone doing something wrong ban them as you please." But, but, I can't :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:07, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yay, I can :> Cheerios, again. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) small note Sysops automatically have Rollback rights, so there is no need to give sysops Rollback rights specifically ;) Just a note for the future (saw the Admin Information page... :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:34, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I am aware of that, I just do it anyway :P. Also please comment on the policy draft in place :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:40, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Erm Everything you've taken from GWW, you need to give attribution for, as we over at GW2 had to do. Just a heads up. Luckily, we CAN use GW2W and GWW articles, but we '''cannot use GWiki articles, because of conflicting licenses (This is GFDL, GWiki is NC-BY-SA iirc). 18:50, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :I am aware, some things I forgot to add the attribution for, which I will go and do now. Oh and a heads up, use subst: not SUBST: :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:52, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::On the contrary, either way works. Though in my prefs its capitalised, so I have no idea what happened in the process of from prefs to sig. Ah well. 18:53, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually I just tested it, and only subst: works SUBST: makes it act like --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:59, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::User:Warwick/~.js doesnt exist on this wiki :p 19:00, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, but I tested it on something else :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:08, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Noticeboard It doesnt anymore, since the adminskin.. No longer exists. They remove it later today, or perhaps its already removed. I dont know. 15:27, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :When it no longer exists then the notice can be removed, but as long as this link is blue then I am going to keep the notice up :). Also, if you are not an administrator it is best not to edit the notices to the admins --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Delete and Protect buttons Do you mind if I shorten 'em up to "Del" and "Prot"? Anyone should know what it refers to, and otherwise it isn't hard to find out, amirite? The shorter text looks better imho, especially on smaller screens (below 1024*768 if those still exist :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Um, I actually prefer the default for those... feel free to edit your monobook though if you want :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Ohai admin plz? Armond 05:03, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :lol, how 'bout you contribute a bit more and we will see ;) --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Tbh, fix your username (or at least your userpage and talk) - the GW- bit is... unnofficial? annoying? un-leaderlike? Pick two. Armond 05:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::: It was do to Wikia not merging my account correctly, so I get a pretty GW- infront I might request it be changed. I will go do that now :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Make the new account, b-crat it, copy-paste everything over, delete old pages. Done! Armond 05:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Ohai admin plz? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :TROLL B& Armond 05:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::no u ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry, couldn't resist :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Np, lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Hey! I was quite literally in the process of uploading Tango icons when you jumped the gun and stole my thunder! Gosh darn it. 05:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :lol, I am quick :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:18, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Public This site go public yet or did Armond and Wizardboy somehow find it on their own? — 'ク Eloc ' 02:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes it is public, I am having some trouble announcing it on the forums though. Me and Wyn are trying to find a place for me to announce this --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:55, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::How about a link on the GuildWiki main page? --R Phalange 03:04, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::We would need to ask some of the Admins at GuildWiki first... --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:05, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, might be a bad idea to be honest. Perhaps just leave it to go round through word of mouth. I hear Auron wants to set up a guild space on GuildWiki, so uhh.. yeah. --R Phalange 03:09, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Funny how Auron came up with that when he found out about this wiki.... hmm... --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think it would be better on the other wiki.. keep maintenance easier (more people to take care of it) and also get more newbies who go to GuildWiki to make their own guild page. --R Phalange 03:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC)